


Peter's Valentine's Day

by ApplesApples



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Finland and Sweden are best dads, Iceland is beautiful, Latvia is best friend, poor Sea, sorry if this seemed like it was rushed but I did have a lot of fun making this, sorry this was done two days late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesApples/pseuds/ApplesApples
Summary: Follow Peter and his parents on his Valentine's Day!  See how even if things don't go as planned it can still be great! (I'm not good at summaries. I'm sorry)





	Peter's Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> In case someone doesn't know the human names:  
> Sealand = Peter  
> Finland = Tino  
> Sweden = Berwald  
> Denmark = Simon  
> Norway = Lucus  
> Iceland = Emil  
> Ladonia = Anton  
> Latvia = Ravis  
> Wy = Charlie (Charlotte)  
> Seborga = Romeo  
> Hutt River = Xavier  
> Kuguelmugel = Leopold

“Peter, wake up!” Tino yelled as he opened Peter’s door.  He was already fully dressed and had his hair combed.

Peter rolled over to the other side of his bed and pulled his blanket over his head. “Peter isn’t here!”

“Oh no! Peter isn’t here! Oh no where did he go!” Tino jokingly replied to Peters 'clever trickery'. “Unless..” He crept to Peter’s bedside. “He’s right here!” Tino ripped the blanket off of his son and threw it onto the floor at the other side of the room.

“Dddaaadd” Peter groaned, he was shivering at the sudden change of temperature.  He was clutching a small red envelope in his hand.

“Oh! What’s that?” Tino asked, he bent down to get a better look at the small object.

Peter quickly sat up and hid it behind his back “It’s nothing!”

“Mmhhhmm” Tino said not convinced, he stood up.

_Ding!_

“Oh, coffee’s ready!” Tino rushed to the door “Get dressed!” Then closed Peter’s door and rushed down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen like a puppy whose water bowl has just been refilled.

Peter left the envelope on his bed and walked over to his dresser.  He got dressed into his usual blue sailor outfit and then opened his door, grabbed the envelope, and went down the hallway to the bathroom.

“Hey, Pete” Emil greeted while he was brushing his teeth. “God, I look so terrible today.”

“No you don’t!” Peter protested, he grabbed a comb that was lying on the sink counter.  He tried to tame his bed head hair but it was very defiant.

“Oh really, thanks I guess” Emil replied to Peter’s comment “Oh, do you need help?” He looked over and saw Peter struggling with his hair.

“Nope!” Peter answered, he kept tried to comb his hair down but to no avail.

After a few minutes Emil picked up the second comb on the sink. “Here let me help you” Emil start combing down Peter’s hair and pretty soon it was flat and ready for the day.

“Thank you!” Peter said “But I could have done it myself”

“Mmhm” Emil went back to brushing his hair.

Peter skipped out of the bathroom and down the stairs into the kitchen.

“Hey! Peter!” Simon enthusiastically greeted his nephew.  He quickly swung around while he was holding a pan full of pancakes, almost hitting Lukus in the face.

“Watch it” Lukus said, he was sitting down eating some of the pancakes with blueberries on them.

“Good Morning Peter” Beward was sitting across from Lukus.  He was eating some pancakes with strawberries on top.

“Oh! Good morning dad!” Peter greeted as entered into the kitchen. “Huh? Uncle Simon, why are we having pancakes?”  He asked as he sat at the table down next to Berwald.

“Gilbert taught me this cool recipe that he learned from a friend of his!” Simon answered as he dropped some of the pancakes onto Peter’s plate.

“Oh thank you!” Peter said as he snached his fork and started to dig in. “Where’s Anton?”

“He’s still at Raivis’s” Lukus answered

“Why does he get to spend the night on school days?” Peter pouted, jealous at his older brother.

“Because the high school is closed for repairs” Emil said, he had just now walked into the kitchen.

“Peter, do you have your homework finished?”  Lukus asked, already finished with his pancakes.

“Yep!” Peter replied, his cheeks so full of pancake that he looked like a hamster.

“Even the essay?”

“Nooo” Peter sighed, he swallowed his pancakes and put another fork full in his mouth.

“We can work on it when you get home” Lukus quietly stood up and put his plate in the sink. “No video games when you get home”

Peter puffed but his cheeks.  “Stupid essay” he mumbled and crossed his arms.

“Oh! Look at the time!” Tino announced he was sitting on the counter, chugging his coffee from the kettle.

“Well, Peter get in the car” Berwald said as he slowly stood up from his seat and went over to the coat rack.  He put on his coat and opened the door.

Peter trailed along him and both of them were about to go when the door before Tino stopped them.

“Oh wait wait!” He said, he gave Peter his backpack and Berwald his keys.

“Thank you” Berwald said to his spouse.

Tino stood on his tipy-toes like a ballerina and kissed him on the cheek. “Drive safely” Then he bent down to Peter’s height to kiss him on the forehead “And you, have a good day at school”

“Don’t worry I will” Peter hugged Tino before he stood back up again.

Berwald gave him a kiss back and then headed out the door to the car.

“Bye Dad! Bye Uncle Simon! Bye Uncle Lukus! Bye Uncle Emil!” Peter yelled, waving good bye, as he ran towards the car.

Once Peter got into the car Berwald also got in as well. After which, he started the car and headed towards Peter’s middle school.  They mostly sat in silence on the way there, the only noise was the sound of Peter’s cheerful humming.  Once they finally arrived at the school Peter grabbed his bag and hopped out of the car.

“Have a nice day, love yoi” Berwald said when Peter hopped out of the car.

“Don’t worry! I will!” Peter responded, then his father zoomed off and he was left alone.  He skipped all the way to the gate of the school, then he saw Charlotte. “Charlie!” He ran up and hugged her. “Happy Valentine’s day!”

“Happy Valentines Day” She said “Now get off me, we have to go to class” She started to walk down the hall toward her and Peter’s homeroom.

Peter trailed along side her, chatting with her all the way.

Berwald pulled back in the driveway.  He got out of the car and walked up to the front door of his house with a big red nag in his hand.  He knocked on the door.

Tino opened the door. “Oh, Bear-bear I thought you needed to go in to work.”

Berwald stepped in the house and held up the red bag “Happy Valantines”

“Oh you shouldn’t have!” Tino said as he jumped and hugged Berwald.

Berwald patted him on the back. “I think you’ll like it”

Tino open the bag to reveal a bottle of hard alcohol, a teddy bear, and other various other lovey-dovey things.  His eyes lit up and he stood on his tipy-toes once more to kiss Berwald as if to say ‘thank you hun,’.   Tino went back down and looked up at the Swedish man’s eyes “You’ve called Ravis, correct?”

“Yes I’ve call him”

The Finnish man smiled and his husband grabbed him by the hand; they both walked outside and went into the car.  Berwald pulled out of the driveway and took Tino to a fancy cafe were they talked and laughed and remembered the good ol’ days.

Once school ended for Peter and Charlie they both went to the park behind the school.  They went to the usual spot for their ‘Adventure Club’ meetings.  Peter was expecting to find at least Romeo or Xavier.  But instead of finding anyone, he found that they was a simple note “We’re busy with the art of Valentines Day - Leopold”

“Well, I guess I should go home then” Charlotte said as she turn around toward her house.

“No! Wait” Peter said as he grabbed the back of her shirt. “I-i was saving something for you for Valentines day”

“What?” Charlie questioned, she glanced back at the little British boy.

Peter pulled out a red envelope from his backpack and slowly handed it to the Australian girl.  His face was cherry red and he was nervous as a little puppy when it first enters it’s new home. “H-here”

Charlie took it from his hand and opened the envelope, it contained a few small chocolates and a card.  The card read “You are so nice to me and I like you! So, would you please be my Valentine” the card also had childish but good doodles scattered all over it along with heart stickers of all shapes and sizes.

Charlotte looked at this card for a long time, what almost seemed like forever to Peter as he stood there trebling. Charlie looked up at him and then sighed “No, I’m sorry but no”

Peter stared at her in shock, he felt like the universe itself was being tore about like a simple piece of paper.  

His first crush, his first crush, the first crush he’s ever had rejected him! On Valentine’s Day!  Peter’s eyes started to turned red and tears formed up in his eyes.

Charlie looked back at him, realizing what she had done. “Nonono, it’s, just that i don’t want to date you. I see you more as a friend" She paused for a short bit "as a little brother”

Peter managed to hold back his tears.  “R-really? Do you see me as a little brother?” He asked, his eyes and face were still somewhat red and he kept snuffling.  

“Yes” Charlotte replied, she gave Peter back his card as well as a little piece of paper that said “Happy Valentine’s Day” and then she started walking to her house, leaving Peter sitting alone, at the picnic table, with not a girlfriend but a new best friend.

Peter sat there for just a minute, not think just sitting there and feeling the breeze, then he finally got up and made his way back to the front of the school.  He went into the office to call his parents. “Dad the meeting was canceled”

“Oh no don’t worry”  Tino responded over the phone.

“Thank you” Peter said and then hanged up.

“He didn’t sound like his usual self” Tino said to Berwald after the call ended.  They were both at a restaurant having dinner.

“Hmm?” Berwald asked

“He sounded a little, sad or disappointed” Tino answered

“Well, the something probably happened at school” Berwald replied he took a bite of the Swedish meatballs he was having. “You probably shouldn’t worry about it”  Berwald was texting someone under the table without looking.

“You’re right” Tino sighed, he took a sip of his vodka “I hope he’s alright."

Peter sat on the bench in front of the gates waiting for one of his family members to show up.  But instead of being picked up but one of his dads or uncles, he was picked up but his friend, Ravis.

“Hello Peter” He greeted “Oh you look the sad. Is something wrong?” He asked, noticing Peter’s sad expression.

“I got rejected by Charlie” Peter said, he kicked an empty soda can that was left by his foot.

“Oh! I’m am so sorry for that” Ravis said, “Well, you are too young for the dating.  And don’t worry you will get another chance some day”

“But I wanted to be like Dad and Dad!” Peter pouted, he lightly stomped on the ground.

“Those relationships take time.” Ravis answered “Anyways, you are spending the night at my place”

Peter’s eyes lit up “Really?” He ask as he jumped up from his seat.  

“Yes, now come, it is long walk and Anton is waiting” Ravis started to walk back towards his house.

“Yay!” Peter happily trailed along, ready to spend an amazing Valentines Day with an amazing friend.


End file.
